yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayami Ito
Appearance Ayami has navy-blue hair styled into twintails. She has 1 pale green eye and 1 pale blue eye. She has navy-blue cat ears and a navy-blue cat tail. She wears the Occult Club choker. Ayami's complexion is a bit paler than most due to being inside most of the time. Ayami's build could be classified as an "ectomorph". Persona Ayami has the Social Pet persona. If she witnesses murder alone she will run to get her teacher. If she witnesses murder n a crowd she will run and call the police. Personality Ayami tends to act like she is a cat-girl, often saying 'nya' at the end of every sentence. Due to this, not many people can tolerate her Task WIP Routine 7:00 - 7:15: She wakes up and gets ready. When she arrives, she enters the school behind Kokona Haruka 7:15-8:00: She goes to the Occult Club. 8:00-1:00: She goes to class 3-2 1:00 -1:30: She reads a book on the roof next to Kuu Dere 1:30 - 3:30: Goes to class 3-2 3:30 - 5:00: Goes to the Occult Club. Quotes "Thank you~ Nya~!"-After complimenting Ayami " '' Oh my God !? Are you okay, nyaaa?"-After seeing you covered in blood "P-Please S-S-Stop....nya.. - After seeing you laughing insanely "Stay away from me! Nya!" -After seeing you with a weapon "This can't be real! nya.." -After she sees a dead body "Don't talk to me!I know what you did! NYA!"The day after she witnesses you murder someone Relationships * Amaya Saito Amaya is one of the only people that can stand Ayami's constant nya's. * Miyoko Ito Ayami's mother. Trivia * Ayami reads yaoi mangas in her spare time, but doesn't consider herself a fujoshi. * Ayami enjoys Vocaloid music Credits * osen, metal, red, rainbowchan, gelangweilt, av, pumpkin 100 Questions * '''Please tell us your name. '''Ayami Ito! * '''When is your birthday? '''June 17! * '''Your blood type? '''Um... I don't know.. Nya! * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''U-uh?!?!? Why do you wanna know that, nya?! * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My mom! I don't know who my dad is though... * '''What's your occupation? '''I'm a student at Akademi High School! * '''Your favourite food? '''U-uh.. FISH! * '''Favourite animal? ' Kitty cats! * Favourite subject? '''Uhh.. I don't know.. Nya? * '''Dislike subject? '''Nya! I *hate* history! NYAAA! * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''Uuh...? Nya! * '''Do you enjoy school? Nya! Yes! * Are you in any school clubs? Nya~! I'm in the Occult Club! * What's your motto? Nya! Nya! Nya! * Your special skill? '''Uhh.. being cute? * '''Tell us about your treasure? Uhh... * Describe yourself in a single word? NYA! * Your forte? '''Uhhh... * '''Your shortcomings? I..i...look at y-yaoi mangas... * Places in your memories? The Furuya Cafe! * What is your favourite drink? Milk! * How good can you swim? Nya...I can swim well!' ' * Your timing in 50-meter race? I don't run..nya.. * Your hobby or obsession? Haru-kun...nya.... * Disliked food? um.... * Anything you want most currently? For Haru-kun to notice me ~! * Afraid of heights? Um.... * Dislike thunder? '''Y-yes! NyA! * '''Rainy or sunny? Sunny! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I use a pen~ Nya! * What do you eat for breakfast? Nothing.. I don't eat breakfast.. Nya! * Do you believe in ghosts? Y-yes..NYA! * Can you play any musical instruments? No..nya.. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor.. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have sisters.. Nya... * Do you have a cellphone? Yeah! Nyaaa! * How long is your commute to school? Uhhh * Do you have more friends than most? N-no.. Nya.. * Your favourite sports? I don't do sports...Nya * How good can you cook? I can't cook! Ny-nyaaa! * Favourite colours? Navy blue! * Anything you can never forgive? Uhhhhh... * How tall are you? I'm not tall...Nya... * Shoe size? I dunno... * Your dreams? Uhhh...Nyaaa * Do you have any marriage desires? Yess! Nyaaa~ * Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No, nya! * '''Do you like bitter coffee? Yes, NYA! * Bed time? Uhh.. 9 pm * Wake up time? '''6:30 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? N-no.. Nya... * Do you have any tips on losing weight? No.. Nyaaa.. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm, definitely! Nyaaa~! * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Left! * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Uh... * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ... nya.. * What's the name of your school anthem? uhh... * What's your favourite flower? Camillas! * What's your favourite saying? '''Uhhh.. Nya? I don't know.. * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? I dunno..nya.. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Allergies! * And summer? Beach trips! * What about fall? Uhh..Nya? * And then the winter? Ice skating! * If you had a time machine, where would you go? Uhhh..Nya? * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Manga! S-specifically yaoi manga.. * What's your allowance? I don't have one... nyaa.. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * What are your hobbies? Occulting, nya! * Tell us your weight. No! That's private, nyaa~! * What are you capable of? Uhhhh... * What do you wear when you go to bed? Pajamas... * Has anyone ever asked you out? N-no..nya.. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Clng to Haru-kun and hope he'd save me! * Tell us about your daily routine. Uhhh... * What is something you always carry with you? My phone, nya! * Western food? Japanese food? Western...nya.. * How do you commute to school? Nyaaa? I get driven to school! * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Read a y-y-y-yaoi m-manga.., nya... * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Check my phone.. nyaa~! * Where are you living right now? A house, Nyaa~! * What kind of place is it? It's small, nya * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? Uhh...Nya? * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? Haru-kun doesn't notice me..nya.. * Do you like roller coasters? Nyaa~! Yes! * How's your eyesight? Pretty good, nyaa~! * What's your favourite holiday? Valentine's Day! * What job do you have in school? Cleaning, nya~! * What do you do in your freetime? R-r-r-read y-yaoi m-m-manga... * How long do you study every day? Uhh... Sometimes.. Nyaa? * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Uhh.. My mom? * What do you do on the weekends? R-r-r-r-read y-y-y-yaoi m-m-manga * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A kitty! * Are the school rules really strict? Y-yeah..nya.. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? I eat a bento, nyaa~! * How many friends do you have? Uh... * Do you take any detours when you go home? N-no..,nya.. * Are you interested in any actors? No.. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was ok, nya~! Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Occult Club Category:Females Category:Akademi High School Category:Loner Category:Students Category:Shisuta Town